1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable transporting carts, and particularly pertains to a new and improved tilt truck apparatus provided with re-enforcing and convenience means for preventing overtipping of the associated container during use, as well as prolonging the life of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel-about truck apparatus for transport and dumping of materials is well known in the prior art. These devices have typically been formed of plastic-like materials associated from a support framework that has tended to shorten the life of the apparatus as it accommodates relatively rough treatment by users thereof.
A first example of portable transport apparatus of this category for accommodation of various materials is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,271 to Parsons wherein a wheelbarrow attachment for securement overlying a wheelbarrow to enhance transport and dumping of various materials and while of a rudimentary configuration, the Parsons patent sets forth the essence of providing a relatively durable container construction for transport of various materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,956 to Roemer sets forth a transport cart provided with a rigid framework for particular use in transport of concrete and provided with associated tires of a diameter equal to or greater than the height of the cart to accommodate the associated weight of the concrete. The Roemer patent is noted for the durability aspect associated with such vehicles, but lacks the ease of use of plastic-like containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,085 to Burch sets forth a transport vehicle provided with a pivotal forward end for accommodation of various loads thereof and is of interest relative to the cartlike framework associated with the Burch device for enabling transport of various materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,091 to Baker sets forth a manually manipulatable transport vehicle formed with a pivotal forward end and formed of a basket-like configuration for transport of bulky items, but provides essentially wheelbarrow-type orientation of a forward wheel as opposed to an underlying plurality of wheels, as set forth by the instant invention, with an associated cart to accommodate the center of gravity of materials transported by use of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,929 to Brescia sets forth a tiltable wheel structure representative of the prior art of the instant invention lacking, however, the necessary re-enforcement and overtipping apparatus, as utilized by the instant invention, to prolong life and ease of use of the cart.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved tilt truck apparatus which addresses both the problem of longevity of the apparatus as well as ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.